Kaiba and Mizuno: Shadows of the Past
by Neko Neko Rachie
Summary: *Sequel to KNM* Amy's battle against Queen Nehelenia has recently ceased, so she decided to take a trip to Domino City to visit the teenage CEO of KaibaCorp, Seto Kaiba. The sweetness of the reunion is short lived as the gates of 'Shadowfay', a dark place full of vengeful souls, are opened and the souls of their defeated enemies try to steal away their bodies.(Full Summary inside)
1. Ch 1: A Sweet Reunion

**I can't believe I'm writing the sequel already.**

**Read, 'Kaiba and Mizuno: The Red String of Fate' before this one or you won't get some things.**

**Read it. Love it. Review it.**

**~SStBS**

_Full Summary:_

*Sequel to KNM* Amy's battle against Queen Nehelenia has recently ceased, so she decided to take a trip to Domino City to visit the teenage CEO of KaibaCorp, Seto Kaiba. The sweetness of the reunion is short lived as the gates of 'Shadowfay', a dark place full of vengeful souls, are opened and the souls of their defeated enemies try to steal away their bodies. With limited time until the evil spirits known as 'Thief King Bakura' and 'Sailor Keres' escape Shadowfay, Kaiba and Amy must close the gates...

...

…

Amy walked out of the airport as the light breeze flowed through her blue hair. Her light, blue eyes shone against the rising sun and her clothes flowed with her hair.

She touched the heart shaped locket that hung from her neck, resting on the bare part of her chest, laying against her heart and sparkling in the slight sunlight of the early morning.

Kisara, the beautiful girl who had bound their souls together to save her life, formed next to her in spirit form. She had long, blue hair much like her own, light blue eyes, which were a shade they shared, and she wore a short beige dress that reached her mid thighs.

She looked thoughtfully at Amy, wondering how she was feeling about this entire situation.

"Do think he'll be happy?" Amy asked, looking at her with a hopeful smile and heart of love.

Kisara nodded and smiled at the seemingly excited girl.

Longer then Kisara cared to remember, Amy Mizuno and Seto Kaiba, teenage CEO of KaibaCorp and Amy's secret love, split up in Tokyo Airport. He left her a golden heart shaped locket and she gave him a picture of them.

Amy planned a surprise trip to Domino City, where he lived and was surprised that her mother agreed to let her go.

"_What are you waiting for?" _Kisara asked.

Amy smiled at the rising sun, her eyes gleaming with joy as she placed three fingers on the locket.

"Nothing." She said. Amy opened up the locket, smiling at the photos as she had for the past while, her heart pounding with joy and nervousness.

As Amy stared down at the photo, she remembered her recently ended battle against Queen Nehelenia and her Dead Moon Circus. She had fought hard and learned new things, even a new attack. Hope raged in her soul as she had fought and that same hope lingered as she began to walk down the streets of Domino City.

She hoped Kaiba hadn't forgotten about her.

…

Kaiba yawned as his fingers carefully moved across the keyboard. He'd been awake every night ever since that whole, 'Yugi is the reincarnation of an Egyptian pharaoh' situation had ended with the spirit leaving to the afterlife.

His eyes moved to the photo on his desk. The photo that he stared at for longer then he could remember.

The photo Amy had given him before he returned home.

He hated to admit it, but he missed her smile.

And her hair.

And her eyes...

Kaiba snapped back when he realized his thoughts, making him grip his forehead in frustration.

As he stared at the photo, his eyelids grew too heavy to hold open. He drifted into a much deserved sleep.

...

In the dream, Kaiba stood in dark space where he only heard his own breathing.

_"Priest..." _A wispy voice called out from the darkness.

"Who's there? Where am I?" Kaiba demanded. He heard no response, only the agonizing sound of silence. As he stood there, he felt only cold air rushing past his body, chilling him right to the bone.

In a sudden gust of wind, he found himself staring into the eyes of someone quite familiar.

He had long, white hair and a scar down his right eye... He wore a tunic, a red coat and jewelry of every kind decorated his body, from his fingers to his head.

It was... Bakura.

...

Amy entered KaibaCorp tower, walking over to the elevator.

Her heart was beating very quickly, her head was sore and yet, she was happy.

The sliver doors of the elevator closed as she stepped inside, taking her spot near the wall.

"Amy?" Amy gasped, looking to her right.

She saw a boy with long, messy black hair, purplish eyes, he wore a white and blue striped shirt and unzipped yellow vest.

Amy gasped, recognizing him instantly.

"Mokuba." She smiled down at the boy kindly.

The young boy playfully hugged her by the waist, making her laugh at his attitude.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, letting go of her.

"I came down for awhile to visit you guys." Amy smiled down at him.

"I'm sure Seto will be happy to see you!"

She smiled, hoping the black haired trouble maker was right.

…

Amy peeked through Kaiba's office door, able to find it thanks to Mokuba. The door creaked slightly as she stepped inside, closing her eyes tightly, waiting for Kaiba's reaction. But no noise or words came to ears.

She looked a little confused. Amy's eyes scanned the room, wondering if he was even in there.

She finally spotted him, sitting at his desk. His head was rested on his crossed arms that lay on the glass desk top, fast asleep.

Amy giggled quietly and pulled a chair up to the front of his desk, laying her head down like him. She stared at his peaceful state and sighed, admiring his silent snores.

A single hair fell into his face as he slightly moved.

Amy smiled and reached out to move it out of his face. As she moved it, his eyes snapped open and his hand connected with her face.

She yelped, knocking her chair backwards and tipping it sideways, toppling her sideways with it.

…

Kaiba's eye snapped open as he felt something touch his face. He slapped whatever had touched him across the face out of reflex after that nightmare. After his hand connected with the person's face, he heard a yelp of pain and a crash of a falling chair.

"What was that for?!" A voice cried, sounding like theey were in pain.

Kaiba gasped.

That voice...

Was it really her?

He walked around his desk and saw a young girl clutching her cheek in pain, her short blue locks hanging in her face.

"Ow..." She muttered, sitting up. The locks slowly fell out of her face as she looked up at him with her light blue eyes, the same eyes that had shined brightly as they defeated the darkness, Sailor Keres.

Those seas of bright blue could only belong to one person...

Amy Mizuno.

…

"What are you doing here?" Kaiba asked, sounding shocked in the slightest. Amy smiled up at him brightly, her vibrant eyes shining with joy.

"I came to visit." She replied simply.

"Why did you-"

He was cut off by Amy jumping up and hugging him by the neck. Her weight pulled him and her to their knees on the ground. For the first few moments, he was in shock from her actions, but after those moments passed, he felt himself return the embrace.

As they hugged, he felt her steady heartbeat against his own, both of them beating in sync. As their heads rested on each others shoulders, Kaiba felt her hair touch the tip of his nose, it's scent reaching his nostrils.

It smelled of honey and roses, a sweet scent, one of which he strangely enjoyed.

Kaiba felt her head turn over, her mouth near his ear, whispering her response.

"Because I missed you."

…

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading the first chapter to the sequel, 'Shadows of the Past'.**

**~SStBS**


	2. Ch 2: Two Worlds Shadowfay & Crystalden

**~SStBS**

…

Amy sat in a chair near Kaiba's desk, watching him work his day away.

As his fingers continuously hitting keys on the keyboard, Amy grew tired from her long plane ride, her eyes slowly closing.

Just as she fell asleep, she remembered Keres.

An image flashed though her mind so fast that she didn't even notice so she fell into a sleep she dearly needed.

…

Kaiba looked over at Amy, about to ask her something.

"Hey could you-" He stopped, seeing her state. She was sleeping silently, her head rested against the chair, her legs crossed and her hair hung in her face. He could faintly hear her breathing as her chest rose and fell.

Kaiba stared at her, watching her sleep. He felt weird just sitting there, staring at her as she napped.

Suddenly, her peaceful look became troubled and scared. Just as that faded away, she whimpered.

"Not..." She mumbled, as Kaiba leaned closer to hear her words as she finished. "Keres..."

…

Amy found herself floating on her back, her eyes staring up at the nothingness.

"_Amy..." _A wispy voice that was somehow familiar.

"Who's there?" Amy asked quietly as she floated there, unable to move her body.

"_It's me... Sailor Keres, returning from Shadowfay to pay you a visit..." _

Amy gasped.

Keres?

No, it's couldn't be true.

"_With the help of Thief King Bakura, I've sealed away Crystalden from anyone's reach! You and everyone you hold dear isn't safe, be careful, Mercury..."_

Her voice made Amy let out a scream of fear.

"_You're not safe. He's not safe. No one is safe now that Crystalden is sealed away forever!" _Keres cackled loudly as Amy screamed.

…

Kaiba walked over to Amy as she shook in fear in her sleep. What was wrong with her?

Suddenly, she started to breath quickly as she let out a scream.

"Amy! Why are you screaming?!" He asked, shaking her awake. Her eyes snapped open as her breathing calmed.

Her eyes were filled with fear and terror.

"She... can't be..." She tried to say, holding her chest.

"What's wrong?" Kaiba asked, looking at her with concern. Her eyes trailed over to Kaiba with fear, tears welling up in them. She let them silently fall down her cheeks as she muttered two words.

"Shadowfay. Crystalden." She said normally, looking at her hands.

Kaiba was confused by her reaction.

"I think I need to rest..." She muttered and passed out again. Kaiba was now extremely confused as she just collapsed onto the ground.

He put her back onto the chair and stared at her, not knowing how to react to her flip out. So, he just went back to work, even though the words, Shadowfay and Crystalden, tugged at the back of his mind.

…

Amy opened her eyes and found herself sitting back in the chair she had collapsed in, looking around. She didn't see Kaiba anywhere and it was late at night, going by the moonlit seeping into the room through the large window.

She stood up slowly, wondering why she was still there and how long she'd been out of it. She walked out of the office and down the hallway into the elevator.

As the silver doors closed, she felt the others in the elevator stare at her, their eyes piercing her.

"So, that's the girl who was in Mr. Kaiba's office all day." The voices around chatted quietly.

"I heard her screaming."

"That's weird."

"Why she still here?"

"Mr. Kaiba left hours ago."

Amy's eyes stayed focused on the floor below her, Kisara standing in spirit for next to her, sadly trying to comfort her.

"_It's alright, Amy..."_

"No is isn't." She thought.

"_They're just confused." _

"I know but..."

"_But what?"_

"Why did he leave me there?"

"_I don't know Amy, but-"_

Suddenly, Kisara was cut off by the elevator stopping abruptly. Amy felt her knees go weak as she fell to her knees, blacking out and hitting the floor as the others in the elevator

…

"_As Shadowfay expands, Crystalden grows smaller..." _

Amy looked around and saw nothing but darkness.

"Is it you again, Keres?" Amy asked, fearfully looking around.

"_Yes, here to tell you about what happened to me when you destroyed me!" _Amy couldn't move as the image of Kaiba and herself attacked Keres oh so long ago.

"_You see, after I was destroyed, I awoke in Raymont, the land between worlds. I was measured for goodness and failed, only to be sent away to the land of vengeful souls, Shadowfay." _Keres voice echoed. _"As I stayed there, I heard of a land above ours, Crystalden, the land of love and protection. Crystalden also kept Shadowfay locked behind it, protecting Earth. There was a legend, of how two very vengeful souls will seal away Crystalden and Shadowfay's souls will invade the world and destroy it."_

Amy stared out at the darkness, her heart racing.

"Why do you tell me-"

"_I'm not done!" _Keres continued as Amy flinched.

"_I met another vengeful soul, Thief King Bakura. Together, we plotted to escape Shadowfay and destroy Crystalden and break free into the real world." _Keres chuckled. _"But, we do have an obstacle. Crystalden has a very strong essence that can be controlled by a single person, said to be the only one who can defeat us. We will find this person and destroy them before they discover their power!"_

Amy blinked in fear of this place known as Shadowfay.

"Who is Thief King Bakura?" Amy asked, trying to move around but was once again restricted.

"_You'll find out."_

…

Amy snapped awake, gasping.

"Where am I?" She asked, looking around.

A single desk sat in front of her, a name tag on it and a man in a uniform behind it, a few tables with a pot of flowers on each, were here and there around the room and people crowded into the small space all around her.

She looked to her left and saw a double glass door entrance with a huge, K and C on each.

"_Am I in the lobby?" _She wondered, standing up, noticing the sunlight coming through the doors. _"Morning? Have I been here all night?"_

"_Crystalden..." _ A voice echoed in her head.

"ARGH!" She gripped her head in pain. Suddenly, Kisara's ghostly hand touched her shoulder and the pain disappeared.

"_Amy, what' was that?" _She asked, her wispy yet kind tone comforting Amy.

Kisara had obviously seen the entire thing with Keres in her mind.

"Honestly, I have no idea..." Amy muttered, gripping her forehead.

…

Amy quickly strided down the street, her short locks slightly flowing behind her. Her mind was captivated in this whole, "Shadowfay" and "Crystalden" thing.

"_Do you have any idea where this, Shadowfay or Crystalden is?" _Kisara asked, walking beside her.

"No. But, I do now that Crystalden has been sealed away." Amy stared at her feet. In the back of her mind, her thoughts of Kaiba still lingered.

"_Amy, focus. We need to-"_

"Does he know about this?" Amy asked, quickly looking at Kisara curiously.

"_Why would Seto know anything about Shadowfay or Crystalden?" _Kisara asked back, confused by her question.

Amy gripped the part of her shirt that rest against her chest, her face becoming tense as she turned back to her feet.

"I have a weird feeling in my chest. My heart is beating faster then ever and whenever I look in his eyes, I can see slight fear lingering in the back of them." She replied.

As Kisara stared at the tense Amy, she didn't notice Amy was about to run into someone.

Amy suddenly crashed into someone, a yelp escaping her lips.

"Watch where you're going!" She shouted, throwing her fist in the air.

"Sorry." A voice said. Amy opened her eyes to see a young boy was also on the ground in front of her.

He had poofy, short blonde hair and dark brown eyes. He wore a white shirt, a blue jacket and blue pants.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." Amy chuckled nervously as Kisara stood up along with her, the boy following.

"It's alright," He held out his hand. "I'm Joey Wheeler, who are you?"

Amy politely shook his hand and smiled up him, due to her shortness.

"Amy Mizuno." She replied, their hands releasing. "Sorry for running into you."

"Nice to meet ya, now I gotta get to school."

School.

Amy gasped, her hands clasping over her cheeks.

"School?! I'm gonna be late!" She cried, forgetting that she was supposed to be attending the Domino High School there on her little trip.

Joey looked a little confused as Amy ran away, rushing down the street towards her hotel in a panic.

…

**I think that's enough plot for now! She met Joey for reasons that will be explained later! **

**~SStBS**


	3. Ch 3: I'm Here For You

**CHAPTER THREE ALREADY!?**

**OMG! **

**Read it. Love it. Review it.**

**~SStBS**

…

Kaiba sat in class, reading a book as sunlight poured into the room through the huge window.

People were all crowded around a table of cards, Yugi Moto and Joey Wheeler playing a game of these trading cards.

"Hey Joey, don't zone out on me." He heard Yugi chuckle.

"Sorry, Yug. I ran into this girl this morning and she was beautiful." Joey said in his Brooklyn accent, sounding perverted.

"Oh yeah? Did you learn her name, you little pervert?" Tea Gardner asked, sounding annoyed by her lecherous friend.

"Um, she did tell me..."

"Will you just tell us already?" Duke Devilin said, rather annoyed by Joey's horrible memory.

"Oh yeah! I rememba'! Amy Mizuno!"

Kaiba's eyes shot in his direction.

He was about say something as the door flung open. The entire room looked over to see Amy flop in the door, hitting the floor.

"I'm here!" She shouted, sitting up.

Kaiba blinked at her, a little shocked at her entrance. She looked over at him and smiled.

"Hi-" She yelped as Joey popped up next to her, pulling her to her feet.

"Hey Amy!" He chuckled. She smiled at him nervously at how close he was.

"Um, hi Joey..." She looked over at Kaiba, pretty much saying, "help me".

"No need to get so close to someone, Wheeler." Kaiba said, making Joey glare at him.

"Why do you care? She ya girlfriend or something?"

Amy and Kaiba both became flustered and lost for words.

"IS SHE?!" Joey asked, stepping backwards in shock.

"Um..." Amy muttered, blushing deeply, Kaiba trying to hide his embarrassment by focusing on his book.

"ARE YOU?!" Joey asked, grabbing Amy by the shoulders, he stared at her, his face nearly pushing against her's.

Yugi came over and stepped between Joey and Amy, pushing him back into Tristan as he released Amy's shoulders, allowing them to slack back into place.

"Sorry about him." Yugi chuckled. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Yugi Moto."

"Amy Mizuno." Amy smiled, shaking his hand.

As they released hands, the teacher came in the room, books piled in his hands.

…

"_Priest..." _Bakura's voice called out in the back of Kaiba's head, making him grip his pencil during class.

"_I'll find you..." _It echoed, Kaiba getting dizzy.

He saw Amy look over at him in the corner of his eye, worried. Her eyes flashed bright blue as the bell rang.

"_I'm always here, Priest. There's no escape!" _Bakura's voice taunted him, making him squeeze his head in pain.

"Kaiba, what's the matter?" He heard Amy ask beside him. He didn't turn to look at her, he only stared at the blank paper in front of him.

"Nothing..." He muttered, releasing his head.

Amy sadly stared at him as he let air out of his chest. She then reached out and took his hand into her own, interlocking their fingers.

She warmly smiled at him as he turned to look at her.

"I'm here if you need anything." Her smile stayed on her face as she released his hand. She then walked away, leaving Kaiba rather confused about everything.

…

Amy wondered around the hallways, her mind fuzzy and filled with confusion.

"_Amy... I'm always here..." _Keres cold as ice voice called from the back of her head.

"_Amy?" _Kisara asked, appearing in spirit form next to her.

"What is it, Kisara?" Amy asked quietly, not letting others around her hear her.

"_Do you think that maybe Seto is having the same problems with a different spirit?" _

Amy had been wondering the same thing.

He seemed really stressed and on edge. She touched her locket, pulling it in front of her face, opening it.

The same pictures were in it. Herself on the left and Kaiba on the right. She stared at them, her head pounding for some reason.

"Hey, what do ya got there?" A voice with a Brooklyn accent asked from behind her. Amy gasped, quickly closing the locket and turning around to see Joey and three other people.

One was Yugi and his illogical hair, a taller boy with pointy brown hair and a girl, who had short brown hair that looked much like a box.

"A locket." She said nervously, not wanting them to know what was in it.

"Oh." The girl said, before gasping. "I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Tea Gardner." She held out her hand, which Amy happily took.

"Tristan Taylor." The taller boy said, shaking hands with Amy.

"You already know who I am." Yugi chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.

"So, you wanna walk to the next class with us?" Joey asked hopefully.

Amy thought about it.

She didn't have any plans to do anything with Kaiba.

Kisara wasn't objecting.

"Alright." She smiled.

…

**Kay. Short chapter with little plot. Whatever.**

**Read it. Love it. Review it.**

**~SSTBS**


	4. Ch 4: Return of Two Spirits

Amy walked along beside Joey and his friends, her hair slightly flowing behind her. She pulled her locket into her range of sight, skimming her thumb over the top of the golden heart.

"Hey Amy, what's in that?" She heard Tea asked from nearby. Amy looked over in surprise and let the locket drop against her chest again.

"Um, just something from, uh..." She muttered, trying to hide her deep red blush.

"Your boyfriend?" Tristan teased her, hitting her playfully in the arm. Amy quietly laughed but nodded.

"Who is he?" Yugi asked, looking at her from beside Tea.

Amy wondered how they didn't realize it was Kaiba after the situation in the classroom, her face saying, "Really?".

She slipped the locket off and handed it to Joey, nervous of what they would do.

Joey opened it, the others crowding around him, looking over his shoulders.

"EH?!" They all shouted, staring at the open locket. Amy slipped it from Joey's hand and put it back on, the heart resting against her chest.

"So..." Yugi mumbled. "Joey was right?"

Tea shrugged, still looking sightly shocked.

"There's a first for everything."

Joey gasped, sounding offended by her comment, leaning backwards.

"Hey!" He frowned, Tristan laughing at him.

As Amy smiled, her eyes slowly glowed bright blue, catching the attention of some students.

"_Amy, we need to leave." _Kisara said in the back of her mind.

"Why?" She whispered, not letting anyone notice.

"_Someone saw your eyes glow."_

"So?"

"_That means they know that our souls are bound together."_

"How would they-" Amy's whisper was cut off as something grabbed her by the neck. The hand like shape was surrounded by wispy, black mist and their body was rather blurry, flowing back and forth.

"Good to see you, Mercury." A wispy voice cackled, slamming her into a locker.

"Amy!" She heard Tea, Yugi, Tristan and Joey shout, their feet running towards her. Amy looked at them, her eyes glowing blue again due to the extreme pain shooting through her.

She felt her body got limp, unable to move.

…

Yugi and his friends all stared at Amy's glowing eyes as the hallway cleared out, leaving only them and Amy, who seemed to have gone limp, leaving her defenseless.

"Help..." She weakly said, the glow of her eyes flickering back and forth. Joey quickly ran towards the figure, throwing a punch at it, his fist going right through him.

"What the-!" The figure then swatted Joey away, sending him skidding across the ground, in front of Tristan whom pulled him back to his feet.

The figure then dropped Amy onto the floor, making her shriek in pain as her weak, limp legs slammed onto the cold floor.

The figure turned around, Yugi studying him.

He had long white hair, a scar going over one of his eyes, a beige tunic, leaving his upper torso revealed, a red coat and jewelry of all kinds decorating his body.

They all gasped.

"Bakura!" Yugi cried, recognizing the spirit. But, if he was Bakura, how was he there?

"That's right Yugi, I've returned from the land of vengeful souls, Shadowfay!" He cackled, pulling Amy up from the ground by her right arm, making her cringe.

"Hey dorks, what's happening?" Kaiba asked from behind them. They spread apart, revealing the scene.

"Amy?!" He cried, as she gasped.

"Oh there you are Priest." Bakura said, pulling Amy up farther, her legs still unable to move. "I've brought a little surprise. One that has been taunting Amy, just as I have taunting you!" He cackled, lowering his free hand to the floor, a huge, misty black hole opening.

A familiar cold cackle came from inside, a figure floating out of the hole. She had cold, blue eyes, very dark blue hair and a sailor fuku much like Mercury's, except a dark blue and black oversized bows. She had the same misty, black spirit like essence flowing around her as Bakura did.

"Keres!" Kaiba shouted, stepping backwards.

"Good to see you, love." She winked, making him cringe in disgust.

"It's that girl from Tokyo!" Yugi cried, stepping in front of all his friends.

Amy's eyes widened at the girl her mouth opening, a squeak coming out as her eyes shook in fear.

"She's out of Shadowfay!" She cried, attempting to cover her sparkling eyes but her limp body refused to move.

"What da hell is Shadowfay?!" Joey frantically asked, flipping out in fear and confusion.

"Shadowfay, land of vengeful spirits, the land below worlds, land of fear and shadows and the land below Crystalden." Keres coldly replied, giving out information gladly only to scare others.

"Crystalden?" Tea asked, putting her arm in front of her chest defensively.

"Crystalden, land of love and protection, land of purity and heart and land of true love." Bakura said, throwing Amy onto he ground, a cry of pain escaping her throat, the pain too much for her too handle.

She passed out from pain and loss of energy.

Everyone rushed towards her, crowding around her protectively. Kaiba sat her up, her head rested against his shoulder.

"What did you do?" Joey demanded.

"We've shown her her future, I hope she gets nightmares." Keres cackled, both Bakura and herself disappearing into the misty hole of Shadowfay's gates.

As they disappeared, everyone turned to Amy. She was shaking and muttering things.

Kaiba lowered his ear to her face, trying to hear her words.

"Me or... the world..."

…

**:p **

**~SStBS**


	5. Ch 5: The Words of Cold Keres

Amy's eyes fluttered open, her blue irises scanning the area around her, searching for something to tell her where she was.

There was nothing, just cold darkness surrounding her as she got onto her feet, her knees and legs shaking as she did so. The cold air flowed over her, chilling her to the bone.

"_Amy, darling..." _A cold voice called out as Amy's eyes shook in fear.

"Keres... You're supposed to be dead! How are you here-" Amy started but was cut off as something made her choke.

"_Face defeat at the hands of Sailor Keres, the darkest of senshi and Akefia Bakura, king of thieves!" _She shouted cruelly, Amy shuddering at her words. _"You have no idea what it's like, Amy! The cold grasp of Shadowfay's darkness! The desire to feel the warmth of being alive! To have it all taken away and be thrown into the darkest parts of the afterlife! You may know the cold embrace of death but Shadowfay's chilling cold is much, much worse." _Keres' enraged voice made Amy feel tiny and afraid, it was like being inside her mind again, yet much colder. _"I will ensure the return of darkness! Then and only then, will I cackle in joy as you and your little lover wither away before me and I will watch YOU fall into Shadowfay's cold grip! Only then will I taste the delicious taste of vengeance!"_

Amy crumpled to the ground once again, her hair falling in her face as she cried. The air grew thinner at Keres' promising words of vengeance. Nothing didn't hurt in this cold place. Crying hurt, moving hurt and even breathing hurt.

Where was she?

Why was it so cold and empty there?

Was this... Shadowfay or some sort of illusion or projection of it?

Too afraid to think, Amy gripped her shirt as the tears stopped and the fear took her over instead. Amy's eyes closed and she laid down, shaking and whimpering.

...

In the nurses office, Amy was passed out with a cloth on her forehead. Joey, Yugi, Tea, Tristan and Kaiba were scattered around the room, awaiting her awakening.

"Defeat... K-..." Amy muttered, shaking sightly. "Keres... Bakura..." Her face twitched "Return... of darkness..."

Amy's breath had become rather ragged over the past hour or so, her arms and legs twitching now and then.

"Shadowfay's cold grasp..." Amy muttered again, catching everyone's attention suddenly. The group hovered over her as she muttered words after words. "Watch you fall... into Shadowfay's cold grip... vengeance.."

Everyone stared at her words. They were so... scary. Shadowfay's cold grip? Vengeance? What was she talking about?

"_I've shown her her destiny, I hope she has nightmares." _

Kaiba's face suddenly grew a large glare at the ground.

What was Keres showing her?

"_Priest..." _Bakura's voice made Kaiba jump a little. _"I know you're worried. But, trust me, Keres is only shouting how she wishes to kill her right now. I'm sure she's only mildly terrified."_

"Bakura..." Kaiba whispered to himself in an angry tone. His eyes trailed over to a spirit standing next to Amy, her eyes pinned on her in horror.

It was Kisara.

But, why did she seem so...

Wait. Kisara can see everything Amy thinks about because they bond souls.

She must see what Keres is doing!

Kaiba's eyes snapped over to Amy, who had started crying at some point. She was also whimpering and her breathing was becoming rapid.

Suddenly, her eyes snapped open and she sat up abruptly, making Yugi an his friends jump backwards.

"What?! Where am I-" Her eyes met with his and she stopped talking as the fear in her's faded away but tears welled up in them instead.

Amy quickly jumped up and threw herself into Kaiba's arms and sobbed.

"Why is she doing this to me?" She cried, Yugi and his friends staring at her sadly. Kaiba felt her gripping his shirt, tears falling onto it from her cheeks. He stroked her hair as she continued to cry and whimper.

"Man, she must have been torturing the poor girl..." Tristan muttered, unheard by Amy or Kaiba due to her sobs.

Yugi nodded, his hand reaching for the puzzle. But then Yugi remembered it was gone. And so was Atem.

He cringed but he knew he was happier in the afterlife.

Tea was silent as Amy sobbed and whimpered in fear, her hand aching to reach out to comfort her but Kaiba seemed to be doing that for her.

Joey was so unsure what was happening but he knew one thing, whatever was plaguing her mind and threatening to take over the world, he was gonna stop.

For once, not known to either of them, Joey and Kaiba agreed on something.

…

Amy sobbed into Kaiba's shirt as her tears flowed.

"_Why do you cry, darling?" _Keres taunted, making Amy tighten her grip on Kaiba's shirt as she held back a sob. _"I've only spoken my plan. It will happen and I will enjoy it!" _A cold cackle ran through Amy's mind as she sobbed again.

"Stop! Stop! Leave me alone!" She cried, shaking her head. She felt Kaiba stroking her hair and it helped her in the slightest, knowing he was there.

"_Not even he can protect you and you can't protect him!" _Keres shouted, sounding rather bored or irritated, between those two.

"I said go away!" She shouted, her eyes squeezing shut harder, hard enough that it hurt. Now her tears stung her eyes, but they wouldn't stop. No matter how harder she tried, they forced their way out of her eyes.

"_You can't protect him anymore!" _Keres voice wasn't as cold. But, still quite evil and menacing.

"Why..." She muttered as the sobs came to a stop. She released Kaiba shirt but remained in the embrace, not wanting to let him go.

Keres was after them and nothing matter more to her then keeping him safe.

Amy snuggled her face into his shoulder and let a single tear fall down.

Kisara appeared next to her, trying to smile but a frown stayed present. Amy looked at her out of the corner of her eye and shook her head in the slightest, not catching Kaiba's attention.

They had come up with codes in the year or so since their souls had bond together. Kisara had seen it all. Beryl, Death Phantom, Pharaoh90 and Queen Nehelenia.

Kisara nodded, both their eyes flashing blue again.

They thought the same thing as the flash disappeared.

"_Protect him at all costs."_

**That was short.**

**But, FEELS!**

**To me.**

**Maybe not you.**

**But to me!**

**~SStBS**


	6. Ch 6: The Golden Essence

Amy walked down the sidewalks of Domino City, a headache striking her forehead.

"_Amy, what's the matter?" _Kisara asked from the back of her mind. The tone she used had become all the too usual; concerned for her.

"I'm alright, it just all this Keres returning stuff is a little..." She paused, running her hand down her lower arm. "Overwhelming."

"_I see." _Kisara stopped, appearing in spirit form next to Amy, walking at the same pace as her. _"How do you plan to keep Seto safe like you said, Amy?"_

The question made Amy cringe.

She _had _said she would protect him.

But she didn't have a plan.

"Keeping him close by whenever I can is a start..." She muttered, slipping her reading glasses in front of her eyes. "I'm not so sure about step two..."

Amy felt Kisara go into thinking mode, her eyes tightening.

The two blue haired girls walked down the street, Kisara rather floating then walking like Amy.

Amy looked up at the sky, the colour of it clashing with her irises as her pupils looked over each white cloud as she slipped off her glasses.

Her lips formed a sentence that was more of a wish.

"Be safe, Kaiba."

…

As Amy walked down the street, she passed by the orphanage. Her eyes that were once worried for Kaiba became eyes full of sadness for parent-less children.

"Poor kids..." She frowned, her glance softening. "They must be so unhappy."

Suddenly, a giggle echoed across the orphanage.

"Seto!" A girly child's voice shouted joyfully. "You came back!"

Amy gasped at the name.

Was Kaiba... in an orphanage?

Herself and Kisara crept up to the entrance to the courtyard, peeking around the corner.

Amy and Kisara's hearts warmed at the sweet sight.

Three little blond haired girls and five black and brown haired boys dashed around the yard as Kaiba walked into the yard carrying a huge bag.

"Why wouldn't I come back?" He said, setting the bag down as the kids surrounded him.

"Some of the older kids say your mean." A short, chubby little boy answered, looking at Kaiba sorrowfully.

"Don't have listen to _everything_ they say, kiddo." He ruffled his messy brown hair, making him giggle, his sad eyes becoming happy.

A little curly haired girl pulled out a bouncy-ball, asking everyone if they wanted to play catch. When everyone agreed, the five boys stood on one side while Kaiba and the three girls stood on the other, the short and chubby boy holding the ball.

He tossed it lightly to a messy, blond haired girl who caught it, doing a happy dance to celebrate. She then tossed it a slim, black haired boy.

The game went on for a few minutes before Amy got the urge to go inside.

Should she?

Yes?

No?

Maybe?

She had no idea.

"_Go on, go inside." _Kisara's sweet voice urged from the back her mind.

"I don't know, Kisara..." Amy muttered, little too loudly.

One the kids looked over before she could make a run of it.

"Hey, there's a blue haired lady at the entrance!" He shouted, pointing. Amy zipped around the wall and attempted to hide by covering her face, but to no avail.

"Blue hair?" She heard Kaiba wonder, his voice getting closer.

Amy spun around and attempted to run away but, a hand rested on her shoulder.

She froze mid-run, recognizing the hand.

"Hey." Kaiba greeted her as she slowly turned around.

"Hi." She chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of her head.

"Where are you off to?"

"Um... No where?" She made a Serena excuse.

"Liar."

Amy frowned.

"I thinking about..." Her face grew grim. "things."

His face became grim as well as Amy, looked at her feet.

"It's just..." Amy said, holding back her tears. "If I don't defeat her... the entire world is in danger. That burden on my shoulders is heavy..." She said, her eyes trailing up to the sky. "I'm sorry for bothering you."

Amy then turned around to leave, Kisara rambling something beside her that she wasn't listening to.

Suddenly, a hand latched onto her wrist, making her stop.

Her eyes looked back, expecting Kaiba to be there.

But, what she saw was worse.

Kaiba had gone back into the orphanage and a black, misty form of Jadeite had latched onto her wrist.

"Jadeite...?" She mumbled, Kisara attempting to give her power but she was too scared to acknowledge it.

"Hello, Mercury." His voice was wispy, much like Keres and Thief King Bakura's voice had been when they emerged from...

Amy's eyes widened in horror.

Jadeite had been sent to Shadowfay?

If that's true then what about, Beryl and the other generals like Nephrite.

"No..." She muttered, dropping her black brief case onto the sidewalk, of which no one walked on. "No..." Kisara was now yelling at her in the back of her head. "No!" Amy shrieked, her eyes snapping to a glowing blue as energy burst out around her, making Jadeite cringe and release her wrist.

Jadeite eyed the orphanage.

"Jadeite, no!" Amy cried, leaping forward to attack him, her eyes now glowing brighter then ever.

The energy slammed into his back, a yelp escaping his throat as he hit the sidewalk.

"Mercury Crystal Power!" Amy quickly transformed, becoming Sailor Mercury.

As Jadeite got up, she ran past him, determined to defend the orphanage.

As she got in front of the opening that lead to the courtyard, a shadowy type of energy slammed into her back.

A sharp yelp escaped her lips, catching everyone in the courtyard's attention.

"Sailor Mercury!" She heard the kids shout.

"Am- Mercury!" Kaiba cut himself off, forgetting about her secret identity for a moment.

Mercury pulled herself back onto her feet, standing in front of the orphanage defensivly.

"Mercury..." She held her hand out to her side, water spiraling into a harp shape. "Aqua Rhapsody!" She played the water harp, water twisting together and hitting Jadeite just as he came around the corner.

Her fell onto one knee, but glared up at Sailor Mercury, one eye's iris turning black the other turning red.

"What the-" Kaiba began but the shadowy energy hit him in the side, making him fly across the courtyard and roll onto his back, groaning in pain.

"Kaiba!" Mercury shouted, turning to help him.

But, she stopped when Jadeite charged the children.

They all shrieked in terror, Mercury spun around, throwing herself in front of them, her eyes bursting a luminous blue, energy shielding them as she crossed her arms in front of her chest, holding Jadeite off.

His eyes once again turned red and black, smashing through Mercury's energy.

"_He broke through our barrier..." _Kisara said, breathing heavily in the back of Mercury's mind.

"Is that bad?" Mercury whispered to Kisara.

"_Take a guess."_

"Yeah."

Jadeite lunged at the children but Mercury managed to kick him in the gut, sending him flying far away enough that she got all the children safely back into the building.

"Damn you Sailor brat!" Jadeite growled, charging Kaiba as pay back.

"No!" The children cried, running towards him. Mercury jumped in front of them shielding them.

"Die along with them then Mercury!" Jadeite slashed Mercury across the back, making her shriek as a blade emerged from his hand, a cut going across her back, blood dripping down her back.

"I'm sorry, children..." She whispered, collapsing onto the ground.

"Now it's your turn children!" Jadeite cackled, swinging the blade at them.

…

Kaiba's eyes opened slowly to a shriek, a slash and blood spattering onto the ground in front of him.

"I'm sorry, children..." He heard Mercury mutter.

She then hit the ground in front of him, a large, bleeding slash across her back.

"Now it's your turn children!" That man shouted and Kaiba snapped up. He was swinging right at the kids.

"No!" Kaiba shouted.

Suddenly, his irises shot gold. A golden essence swirled around around all of them, including Mercury and himself. Jadeite's blade slammed into the essence and he flew backwards, the essence shooting into him. He shrieked in pain, exploding into a burst of light.

The essence then floated over Mercury's wounded back, sprinkling golden pieces of dust over it.

It healed as the cut closed and blood disappeared. Her eyes fluttered open, the glowing blue fading as they opened fully. The gold in Kaiba's eyes had faded away, leaving him very confused.

Her head snapped upwards, looking around desperately for everyone. As her eyes stopped over the unharmed children, her expression softened.

"Thank godness your alight." She sighed. The children quickly all hugged Kaiba, shouting thanks and giggling.

Mercury smiled at him, her eyes softening.

Kaiba thought he saw Kisara next to her for a moment but it disappeared instantly.

"Goodbye..." Mercury paused, her eyes becoming kind. "Seto."

Kaiba gasped slightly.

She had never called him by his first name...

Yet, he felt so comfortable with it. Did he really fell so close to her when they had barely spent any time together for the last year?

Mercury ran off and Kaiba noticed something.

The locket was still around her neck.

…

**I haven't updated in forever! :p**

**~SStBS**


	7. Ch 7: Mokuba: Keres' New Target!

Kaiba stared at his hands as he walked back to KaibaCorp from the orphanage.

He remembered that, golden essence and his eyes turning gold...

What the hell was that?

"_So, you're the destined one, Priest?" _Bakura sudden wispy voice taunted him.

"Go away. I never asked for your opinion." Kaiba muttered, trying force Bakura's spirit from his mind.

Bakura then fell silent. Not another word.

Kaiba sighed, thinking about what he had said.

'Destined One'?

What was the supposed to mean?

Whatever it meant, it had something to do with Kaiba, and that gold essence.

…

Amy paced around her hotel room, Kisara standing nearby in spirit form.

"If Jadeite went to Shadowfay, then..." Amy began, rubbing her head in frustration.

"_Beryl and the others must there as well. If they are, what if..." _Kisara mumbled, making Amy stop her pacing and look at her with interest.

"What?" She asked, walking over to Kisara's spirit.

"_What if Nehelenia and Death Phantom went there as well?" _

Amy thought about it.

"Well, Nehenlenia was sealed into a mirror, so she wouldn't be there... Death Phantom is obviously there... Pharaoh90 couldn't be there..." Amy continued to process each villain, coming to the ultimate conclusion. "All our enemies have gone there. Bakura and Keres are somehow letting them out to battle us in order to..." Amy gasped, all the pieces fitting together.

"_Amy?" _Kisara stood up, standing right next to her now.

Amy turned to her, a serious look on her face.

"Keres and Bakura can't get out of Shadowfay completely yet. They have to destroy the holder of that essence Keres was talking about; if they do, Crystalden will be fully sealed, Shadowfay's pathway to the real world will be open and they can possess a body forever."

"_Wow..." _Kisara breathed, disappearing back into Amy's mind. _"So, we have to find that essence holder and keep them safe, correct?"_

"Exactly, Kisara." Amy nodded, her eyes tense.

But, who was this essence holder and how would they be able to tell?

She had no idea, but she also needed a little break.

Amy slipped on her shoes and walked out of her room, going for a short walk.

…

Kaiba flopped onto his bed, exhausted from the entire experience at the orphanage.

"Essence? Destined One?" He muttered, staring up at his roof. "What does it all mean?"

Kaiba sighed, his eyelids heavy with drowsiness.

He slipped into a rather peaceful sleep.

That is, until the dream came.

…

In Kaiba's dream, he stood in white space. Nothing around him, only endless miles of white.

Untterly confused, Kaiba's eyes searched for someone or something.

Suddenly, a body formed about five meters in front him.

It was short compared to him, it's back to him, short blue hair and...

Wait. It was Amy.

He attempted to walk towards her, but the more he moved, the father she got. Kaiba tried to speak but nothing came out of his mouth.

Out of nowhere, Amy spun around with a scared look on her face.

"Run!" She shouted, her eyes horrified.

Quickly, her body got tense as tears formed in her eyes. She choked, slumping forward, reveling her back. Keres stood there cackling with a shadowy essence in her hand, but it was jabbed into Amy's back like a knife.

Kaiba panicked as blood dripped from Amy's lips, chokes escaping her throat as she attempted to look at him.

"If you give up, I'll let her live." Keres said simply, before disappearing.

Amy slumped onto the ground on her side, her eyes staring into the endless white space.

Kaiba was about to shriek-

…

Kaiba snapped up in bed, sweating and breathing quickly.

Was Amy dead?

What was Keres talking about?

What did her words mean?

"I don't know..." He muttered, sliding off his bed and trudging outside.

A sleek, black car pulled up in front of him and he got into it. He ordered the driver to take him to Amy's hotel and fast.

The car raced down the street, not very quickly though, Kaiba growing tense.

He had to know it if was just a dream or not.

If Amy really died or not.

The car moved slower then he wanted but, it's not like he was about to get a ticket.

After a short time, though it felt like forever to him, the car stopped in front of an orange hotel, people running in and out of it.

Kaiba got out and walked towards it quickly, rather worried.

Suddenly, the glass paned door opened up and a familiar blue haired girl walked out.

Amy was alive.

Her azure eyes looked around before locking with his own ocean blue ones. She smiled, turning to him.

Amy strolled over to him, her hands behind her back. The short girl looked up at him, due to him a lot taller then her.

"What are you doing he-" Amy began but was cut off.

Kaiba had pulled her into an embrace, leaving her flustered and blushing as she was lost for words.

People on the street stared and gaped at them, going unnoticed by both of the teenager.

"Kaiba?" She wondered, looking at the side of his out of the corner of her eye.

"You don't have to call me that." He said quietly, still holding her close.

Her scent of honey and roses relaxed Kaiba, her soft hair brushing against his cheek.

"What...?"

"You can call me by my first name if you want to..."

Amy smiled, finally wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek before resting her head on his shoulder. The warmth of the kiss lingered for what seemed like forever, leaving him slightly blushing, so light it was unnoticeable.

"Okay," She whispered, closing her azure eyes. "Seto."

…

Though it had been an entire day, it seemed like it had only been a second since Amy had been embracing Kaiba, his warmth lingering on her chest and arms.

Amy sighed, rubbing her arms, enjoying the warmth as she stared out the window at the early morning sun.

"_Amy?" _Kisara asked from beside her out of no where, causing Amy to yelp at look at the spirit that sat on the bed near her.

"Oh, sorry." She muttered, the warmth still strong.

"_Do you have any idea when Keres will send the next enemy?"_

Amy snapped back to serious mode, though the warmth still lingered strongly.

"No... But I might have an idea _who_ they might send."

Kisara looked over in interest, raising an eyebrow.

"_Go on."_

"Well, they sent Jadeite first, and Jadeite was my first enemy. They might be sending them in order." Amy looked out her window towards the rising sun. "So, they could send Nephrite next."

"_I suppose they are those you fought before my arrival?" _Kisara questioned, shifting in her spot.

"Yes, Beryl's first generals."

"_How do we figure out where he'll strike?" _

"Well, Jadeite attacked orphans, one of the things Kaiba really cares about... So someone or something he cares about a lot most likely."

"_Who or what would that be?"_

Amy thought about it, searching her memories for someone or something Kaiba cared for immensely.

Then it struck her, sending her into a panic.

Her eyes locked with Kisara's, a worried expression covering her face.

"Mokuba." She said.

Kisara's eyes widened in sync with Amy's, panic shooting through their veins.

Amy quickly but swiftly slipped on her shoes, dashing out of the hotel room, Kisara running or floating next to her.

She zipped down the stairs, nearly knocking over about four people on the way down. Cool air rushed over her as she ran out of the building, her hair flowing behind her as Kisara moved in sync with her.

Though the cool evening air flowed over Amy, Kaiba's warmth stayed on her arms and chest. It was strange, yet comforting and nice. Amy wondered why this warmth lingered for so long, as if some power or essence had covered her-

Amy gasped as she ran faster then she ever had.

Essence. Crystalden. Golden Essence. The orphanage.

It all fit together now.

"Seto's the essence controller." She said out of no where, making Kisara looked at her out the corner of her eye.

"_What?"_

"It all fits together. The orphanage, the essence controller all of it... Seto is the one. The essence controller!" Amy explained, running up to the KaibaCorp building.

Amy dashed up the hundreds of stairs that went to the top floor, her legs aching from the strain, finally reaching the top floor after what seemed like two hours.

Amy ran down the hall, nearly hitting five carts of cards and duel disks, eventually reaching Kaiba's office.

She swung his door open, a loud gasp reaching her ears as she breathed heavily.

"Amy?" A voice wondered.

It wasn't Kaiba's voice.

It was Mokuba's.

"Mokuba!" She cried, running right up to him. She grabbed his shoulders and shoved him behind her.

"Amy, what's wrong?" He asked, looking around her waist at her worried face.

"Keres and Bakura... I think your their next target."

"What the heck makes you think that?"

"I think they're attacking things Seto really cares about," Amy finally caught her breath. "And he cares about you more then anything else."

She heard him shuffle around, moving against the desk close by.

"How do you know when he'll attack though?" Mokuba asked.

"That's the thing, Mokuba." Amy turned around the look at him. "I _don't _know when he'll attack."

Amy could have sworn she heard the wind grow strong.

"When he shows up, today like Jadeite did yesterday," She explained, holding her transformation rod in her right hand. "Be ready for anything, Mokuba."

Suddenly, a loud cackle rang through out the room. Out of no where, the window shattered in wards, glass shards hitting Amy in the back as she shielded Mokuba with her body.

A screech escaped her lips as the glass pierced her body.

"Amy!" Mokuba cried, looking at her with an extremely scared look plastered across his face.

Amy managed to keep standing up, turning around to see a black, misty form of Nephrite cackling at them with a cold look in his eyes.

"Hello there, Mercury!" He cackled.

Amy glared intensely, her eyes shaking in anger mixed with slight fear.

As Amy's eyes glowed a luminous blue, she remembered the entire reason she came there.

"I won't let you hurt Mokuba!" She shouted, raising her transformation rod above her head.

"Mercury Crystal Power!" Water engulfed her momentarily, but when it burst, she was in her Super Sailor Mercury fuku.

Her eyes burned bright with protection, chilling Nephrite in the slightest.

"Guardian of Water and Intelligence! Pretty guardian in a sailor suit, Sailor Mercury! Douse yourself in water and repent!" She did her speech, finishing by holding her hand out in front of her. "And I'll protect Mokuba with all of my might!"

…

**Ayy!**

**I'm back and totally not on crack!**

**Just kidding.**

**Don't do drugs.**

**They KILLLLLLLLLL!**

**~SStBS**


	8. Ch 8: Never Been More Beautiful

**Chapter Eight**

Mokuba's trembling eyes stared up at Am- er... Sailor Mercury's back as the blood from her cuts dribbled down her back, though her body made no reaction to it at all.

"Amy?" He muttered, wind blowing glass shards around, but Amy had become his windbreaker so they all struck her, leaving him unharmed. "You're... Sailor Mercury?"

"Yes, but that's not important at the moment." Amy stared seriously at the brown haired man. "Nephrite, what do you want?"

Nephrite?

Was that the man's name?

"For the boy, Mercury. Now step aside or battle to the death!" Nephrite cackled, Mercury reaching back to grab Mokuba's hand. Mokuba held back a gasp of surprise as she gripped his hand tightly as the battle's intensity grew.

"Mokuba," She said, sounding on the verge of tears. "Promise me something."

"O-okay..." Mokuba glanced at her, trying not to said completely terrified.

"If I don't survive this," She looked at him with fear burying itself behind her eyes. "Tell Seto that I love him and, remember that I won't let you die."

Mokuba weakly nodded as Mercury's eyes rolled back to Nephrite.

"How sweet." Nephrite faked a frown. But, shortly after his eyes flashed and red and black. The sight of the brown haired man with two different coloured eyes made Mokuba's insides shudder and shake.

He looked like a monster.

"You wish to protect him? I guess your life ends here!" Nephrite charged Mercury, but she stood her ground before Mokuba, her hand still gripping him so hard his fingers were turning purple.

Mokuba gasped as Mercury's flashed a luminous blue, essence swirling around both of them as Nephrite came on fast.

Her glowing eyes looked back at Mokuba, piercing his soul.

"Are you ready?" She asked, those still striking him right in his heart, though he nodded.

The essence released, forming a shield shaped piece of energy in front of them just as Nephrite go close enough to hit. But, instead of hitting Mercury or Mokuba, he slammed into the energy and skidded across the floor sharply.

He stood up slowly and wiped blood from his mouth as he chuckled quietly.

Mercury glared, her eyes still glowing as the sheild faded. Nephrite's chuckled slowly formed into a loud, ear piercing cackle. The building seemed to sway back and forth, though it was but the two energies pushing against each other.

Nephrite looked up and Mokuba gasped. His eyes glowed brighter, the red was now bloody red and the black had become pitch black, covering his entire eye instead of his irises.

"What the...?" Mokuba muttered, terrified as Mercury's grip released and her hands flung forward, though she leaned backwards as to sheild Mokuba from any kind of harm or damage.

Mercury focused on Nephrite, her essence forming into a sphere and growing bigger. Her eyes closed, the sphere shaking violently as more essence swirled into it.

It released into the shape of a harp. Mercury stood beside it, one hand holding it's side.

Nephrite cackled again, Mokuba cringed at his screeching voice as it run through the air.

"Now, now Mercury..." His red and black filled eyes looked at her menacingly, striking her right in the heart. "I don't wish to harm you, I wish for the boy," His eyes dragged over to Mokuba, making him look away. "And him only." He finished with a smirk.

"Scum like you have no right to come anywhere near Mokuba!" Mercury shouted, her grip tightening around the harp. She held her hand out on the strings.

The essence flowed out of the strings, swirling together the water that followed closely.

"Mercury Essence Rhapsody!" Her eyes flashed brighter then ever as Nephrite thrust out his hands, black misty essence surrounding him. Blue clashed with shadows, Mercury's right eye twitching as she pushed hard against the force.

Kisara pushed more energy into the attack, Mercury could feel her weakening.

"Kisara, take a break." She whispered to the girl. "I'll help the attack with my Mercury power, alright?"

Mercury felt Kisara relax as she began to breath heavily with exhaustion.

"_Thank you, Amy." _She said in the back of her mind as Mercury pushed her own power into the attack.

Nephrite continued to hold out, though his feet inched closer and closer to the edge of the broken window of the office.

"Back off!" Mercury cried, her arms begging her to release the energy and rest them to her sides.

_No. I can't._

She pushed harder, taking a struggling step forward, Mokuba clinging to her waist in fear.

"Give me the boy or face Keres wrath, Mercury!" Nephrite's screechy, misty voice shouted. Mercury gasped, her essence weakening for a short moment at Keres name.

That moment was a second too long.

Mercury threw Mokuba off her across the floor lightly as the shadows slammed into her.

Nephrite forced Mercury backwards, sending her flying into a fall with a loud _thump_. She fell onto the floor, blood dripping from her mouth as she coughed and wheezed, hardly able to breath.

"Amy!" Mokuba cried, scrambling to his feet and rushing to her side. He placed a hand on her back and helped her up as she began to breath normally again.

"Nephrite, you snake..." She mumbled, looking up. Her eyes had lost their once luminous glow, now they were angry, fierce, rageful.

She had never been more beautiful.

Not in appearance, but in heart and courage. She had never felt so upset or mad or displeased by anyone in her entire life.

Mokuba's gaze trailed to the door. It was closed, though he could hear panicked screams of employees from the other side, feet running around fearfully and adrenaline filled orders.

They ranged from:

"Stay calm, we'll be fine."

"Stay close and we'll get out alive."

"Please leave calmly and this will be much eaiser for everyone."

Mokuba cringed, his insides begging him to run away from this Nephrite guy with Amy, find Seto and jump into his arms.

Come to think of it, where was Seto?

…

Kaiba ran around the chaotic tower. Screams, yelps, crying and shouting all filled this ears as he dashed down the hall, towards his office.

A loud _thump_ came from behind his office door, followed by struggled breathing and wheezing.

"Amy!" He heard Mokuba cry.

He charged it, dodging falling card, duel disk boxes, tipped over carts and of course, people. He nearly hit a short, robust woman as he reached the door, he hand attached itself to the knob. It was ice cold and shook; like the knob itself was cold.

"What is this-!" He gasped.

Kaiba sensed a strong essence clashing with another, one trying to force the other out of existence.

He turned the knob, flinging the door open.

He found Mokuba helping Mercury, whom looked in bad shape with glass shards in her back, blood dripping from her lips as she took sharp breaths. One the other side of the room was a tall, thin man with curly brown hair that cascaded down his back all the way to his hips, a grey general uniform similar to Zoscite's, only lined with red instead of green.

When the man glanced at him, and his heart nearly jumped out of his chest.

His eyes, including the white part, was all blood red, and this other was all pitch black.

"What the hell...?" He muttered, his eyes shaking in fear.

"Seto!" Mokuba cried, running over, dropping Mercury to her knees as she let out but a tiny squeak as not to show weakness before the enemy.

"Nephrite, let them go." She said quietly.

"Why would I let my target, Mokuba, leave?' He faked yet another frown, making Mercury twitch with severe anger.

"I'll make a deal." She muttered, standing up with shaky legs covering glass shards and blood.

"Go on." Nephrite held out his hands to his sides and leaned forward sarcastically.

"If you fight me and I win, you leave Mokuba alone." her eyes looked over at Kaiba and Mokuba weakly as she fought off pain. "If you win, you can take me."

"Amy no!" Mokuba cried, Kaiba's eyes widened at her deal.

"Mokuba," She looked over with a weak, yet warm smile on her pink lips. "Remember what I said?"

"What are you-"

_And remember that I won't let you die._

Kaiba could tell Mokuba wanted to cry by the way he cupped his hand over his mouth, soundlessly.

"Amy, you can't give yourself up like this." Kaiba said.

Mercury looked on the edge of tears but she held them back and pulled air into her chest roughly.

"It's my job as Sailor Mercury to do whatever it takes to protect the Earth," She held back the tension in her voice so much it was slightly noticeable. "Even if it means death."

Kaiba's insides shook in fear and sadness.

"No."

Mercury looked over in surprise.

"W-what?"

"I've already let you die once and I'm not about to let it happen again!" He shouted, pulling Mokuba behind him to be his windbreaker.

The Nephrite guy cut in harshly.

"How sweet, I'm getting cavities!" He shouted, thrusting shadows towards Mercury. She threw her hands, her blue water colliding with the shadows, barely holding them back.

She cringed and choked on her breath, violently coughing once in awhile, the shadows pushing her farther back, closer to the wall.

"Fall before me Mercury! Bow! Burn! Fall before me!" Nephrite shouted, repeating those words. Mercury wanted to drop to fall down and give up; and that's what her body did though her mind begged it not to.

"I need more strength..." She muttered, her arms falling to her sides and the water disappeared. The shadows slammed into her, pain shooting through her body though not even a yelp escaped her lips.

She slammed into the wall, dust flew around the room as wind began to blare in her ears.

"Amy!" Mokuba and Kaiba shouted over the sharp gusts of winds.

Her eyes looked over to them, her vision blurry from the pain, black blotches in her sight.

Kisara shouted things the back of her mind, though she couldn't hear them.

"Too weak to fight..." She whispered.

Her head collapsed against her chest, rest filling her body.

…

**Just to let you know, Amy isn't dead. **

**She just passed out.**

**~SStBS**


	9. Ch 9: The Limits

**Chapter Nine**

Amy's head rested against her chest, light and ragged breaths escaping her lips.

Kaiba knew she was only passed out but worry filled his chest and begged to burst free. He pushed it down and only stared at her.

Nephrite took a step, eerie air whisting around him as his pitch black and blood red eyes walked closer to Amy.

He soon was right in front of her, Kaiba's over protectivness activating.

"Get away from her!" He shouted, Nephrite turning to look at him with a slight glare. He raised his hand, shadows curling into his palm and forming a sphere.

"Silence, priest." He said, dark force snapping at the ends of his words. The sphere released from his hand, flying towards Kaiba. He tried to react, throwing himself over Mokuba to shield him. The shadows slammed into his back, sending him flying over Mokuba and through the door.

"Seto!" Mokuba cried, running over to his brother. He checked him only to find he was alright.

As Kaiba sat up only to see Nephrite holding Amy's chin. Too weak to stand, he could only watch through a blurry haze.

Darkness flowed off of his hand and crawled into Amy's mouth, making her cringe and try to clsoe her lips but Nephrite pulled them open by her chin.

Soon, all the shadows had invaded her lips and she pulsed.

She shook slightly at the start, her face tensing and looking pained. But, the light shaking become violent as she threw her arms around in a panic, like she was trying to run.

"Keres..." She mumbled, "Go away..."

That name made Kaiba snap up from the ground, his eyebrows furrowing together.

"What did you?" He demanded, fury burning through his words.

Nephrite smirked, the glowing of his eyes growing.

"I sent Keres into her mind for a moment." He said as if it was no big deal.

Kaiba's eyes shot to Amy, tears now falling down her cheeks as she whimpered and still kept trying to run but to avail.

Mokuba shook in fear next to him, holding his arms and rubbing them in fear and worry. His eyes were locked on Amy struggling.

"I think Keres has done enough for now." Nephrite said slyly, holding out his hands. "I could just kill her and make her Keres' new host..."

"You will do no such thing." Kaiba said sternly, the same gold from before flashing in and out of his irises.

"Whhy not?" A smriked grew over his lips, his eyes glowing as the darkness flowed around his figure. "Care too much for poor little Mercury? She really doesn't have any appeal, Seto." He chuckled, the shadows forming a sword shape as he latched onto the wispy handle.

"Say goodnight to Mercury, Seto." He threw energy at Kaiba, throwing him into a bookself.

As Nephrite charged the unconcuous Amy, Kaiba had managed to sit up in a dizzy spell.

His eyes moved from Mokuba yelling to Nephrite..

What was Nephrite doing...?

He noticed Amy on the wall, Nephrite was running towards her. In a semi-conconous state, he would have missed the wispy weapon his Nephrite's hand if it hadn't been for his sharp eyesight.

Nephrite thrust the sword toward Amy's chest, adrenilne rushed Kaiba's body; his heartbeat sped up, his eyes widened and his chest became tight.

"Stop!" He shouted, leaning forward with a hand.

His irises became a gold again, the rushing feeling falling over his body. A golden essence just like Amy's flew out of his palm, Nephrite turning in surprise as the essence spiraled toward him. It hit his back, a yelp escaping his throat as the essence surged his veins, makign him glow brightly and puff up.

"Damn you priest!" He shouted, shooting a final glare.

He exploded into a bright golden light, the gold in Kaiba's irises falling dark blue again.

Exhuastion flooded over Kaiba as he stuggled to stay awake.

Atfer two minutes of struggling, he coallsped onto the floor.

…

Amy stood in a white space, nothing with her. It felt so lonely and... vengeful? She could feel something grabbing at her arms and legs, multiple things actually. Hands maybe, all snapping her ankles, trying to drag her somewhere.

"_Hello there, dear friend. How nice of you to visit." _The ice cold voice that had taunted her for the past week, the voice of Keres.

"Keres, go away!" Amy shouted, fear filling her chest, aching to jump out and latch onto someone else.

"_You see darling, I cannot until I tell you one thing." _Keres explained, using those names; dubbing Amy as, 'dear friend' or 'darling' and Kaiba as 'love'. _"It appears you have discovered the essence controller of Crystalden, he happens to be your preacious Seto, correct am I not?"_

"How did you?" Amy stuttered, "I only told Kisara that..."

"_Darling, ever since you banished me to Shadowfay, I was lost. No where to go. But, as soon as you reunited with Seto and embraced him, the urge he had to protect you returned once again slightly opened the seal on his essence seal." _Keres explained, _"That gave me a chance to latch onto your soul wihtout Kisara noticing and now that Seto has finally been able to use it, he cannot live. I must kill my love, how sad."_

Amy felt her heart drop into her stomach.

Keres need to kill Seto was... her fault?

Because she chose to visit the person she loved?

Because she hugged him?

It was all her fault...

She wanted to throw herself into Kaiba's arms right then but, now that seemed wrong.

All because of her wish to see him, Keres needed to kill him.

She shook her head in disbelief.

"No!" She shouted, her eyes starting to glow. "It can't be my fault!"

"_But it is, dear friend." _

"No! It's no one's fault! It's fate's fault!"

"_Fate? You really don't like to admit your faults, darling."_

"But, how could this ever work?"

She could feel Keres smirk grow.

"_Crystalden's essence is pure protection and true love. Only one with the desire to protect someone," _Amy thought of Mokuba and how much Kaiba tried to protect him. _"And they must also have someone they love."_

Amy thought of herself.

Why did all of this always happen to her?

Why does it always happen when the other senshi aren't around to help?

She glared at the ground, her essence swirling around inside her.

"If..." She began, "You and Bakura control Shadowfay's essence and Seto controls Crystalden's... then what do I control?"

"_Why Rayfont's of course."_

"Ray-what?"

"_I don't have enough time to explain, darling. I must go, you see your precious Seto has destroyed Nephrite and I can't waste time with you. I have some preparing to do Zoiscite with Bakura." _

"How do I get out of here, Keres?"

"_Do not speak my name, fool."_

Amy held a whimper in her throat and just glared at the white space around her.

"I asked you a question."

"_Just let me leave and so can you, dear friend."_

"Fine but, don't call me darling or dear friend anymore. I'm not your friend, Keres."

Without another word, the white space was pulled upwards, knocking Amy onto the ground and leaving her sprawled there weakly.

…

Amy's eyes snapped open, her jaw hanging open. Something was in her throat, and she couldn't breath, her face turning red from lack of air.

Suddenly, a wispy black mist shot out from her throat and zipped into the middle of the room.

The building shook, a silver barred gate erupting from nowhere, a black space behind it.

"Shadowfay's gate..." Amy said quietly, her eyes droopy from her exhuastion; she had used her essence too long.

The wispy mist slid through the bars and disappeared along with the gate.

"Amy!" Mokuba cried, running over to the bluenette who managed to stagger off the wall. She walked over beside Kaiba, who lay passed out in a pile of wooden planks and books.

"Amy, please help me." Mokuba managed to say through terror.

Amy touched Kaiba's face with the back of her hand, pushing her essence into him to heal him. Her vision blurred as she went on.

"_Amy, stop. You're going to work yourself too hard and pass out again." _Kisara begged in the back of her mind.

"Kisara, I have to keep them safe..." She whispered, "It's my fault this all happened..."

Blotches appeared in her vision, Amy slipping to her limits.

"_Amy, you're working too hard for one day. He'll be fine, you need sleep to regain strength over the essence."_

Kaiba's eyes fluttered open and he stared at her for a moment.

"You're alright." he said, sound relieved.

Amy now knew he was alright, relieved as she smiled and closed her blue eyes.

She felt exhuastion overcome her senses and she collasped.

…

Kaiba caught the blue haired girl as she fell into a deep rest.

Her face was relaxed, now untransformed and beaten down, she looked peaceful. Quiet snores were heard in the air as a smile covered her lips.

Kaiba stood up, picking up the sleeping girl and looked at Mokuba with soft eyes.

"Are you okay, Mokuba?" he asked sounding more concerned about his brother then anything else at the moment.

He kneeled down on one knee and studying his expression. He looked calm but behind his eyes was terror and fear.

"Mokuba, Nephrite's gone, it's alright." Kaiba laid Amy onto the ground and looked at his brother.

Mokuba's eyes glistened, a frown on his lips as he let out one sob.

He sobbed and threw his arms around Kaiba and cried into his shoulder.

"I'm scared, Seto! I'm so scared!" He sobbed, "Amy's hurt and you got hurt! What's happening Seto?!"

Kaiba didn't answer, he only wrapped his arms around his brother and ripped the sadness out of his soul, keeping a straight face for his brother's sake.

Mokuba stared at Amy, uncouncous with cuts on her back with glass shards stabbed into them, blood on them but she seemed unfazed by it.

_Amy, please be okay... _He thought, staring at her with teary eyes.

The smile on her lips grew, a voice slipping into his head.

_She's okay, Mokuba._

Mokuba gasped inwardly.

_Who said that?_

He continued to stare at Amy, her face unfazed continueuly but something else made Mokuba's heart jump into his throat.

The spirit form a girl formed next to Amy, kneeled beside her with her hand on her forehead. She had hair like Amy's but lighter and longer, blue eyes identical to Amy's, even that strange constant glowing dot next to her pupil. She wore a short beige dress that went to her thighs with a string around her waist, no shoes upon her oddly clean feet.

_I did, my name is Kisara and Amy has been bound to me by soul._

Mokuba stared at the girl, her familiar face made his head hurt...

_Kisara, why are you bound to Amy?_

The spirit looked sad as her eyes dragged over to Amy, hurt behind her eyes.

_It's a long story, Mokuba. But, in short Keres, the one Nephrite sent into her mind... She took over her body and attempted to kill Seto. After a week, Keres managed to get the Millennium Rod from Seto and take out Amy's Ka. By doing so, Keres had killed Amy. When this happened, I was unlocked from the back of her mind and bound souls with her, filling the holes in her soul. Atfer defeating Keres, I stayed with her through all the battles: Beryl, Zoiscite's last battle, Kunzite, Death Phantom and Queen Nehelenia..._

The spirit took Amy's hands and gripped it, somehow touching her as a spirit.

_She is very precious to me, _Kisara glanced at Mokuba, her hand remaining on Amy's, _Much like Amy and Seto are precious to each other, but... _Her eyes softened, _Their bond is stronger then any I've ever seen..._

Mokuba stared at the woman, Kaiba still hugging him as he rested his head on his shoulder by the chin.

_They really care about each other then, don't they?_

Kisara stood up and walked over to Mokuba, placing a hand on his cheek.

_Yes. Now, I must go and so must you. _

Mokuba nodded, pulling from Kaiba and watching him stand up straight.

"We should go before the press gets here..." Kaiba said, looking around at the reckage of the battle. He turned and picked up Amy bridal style, her head restign against his shoulder as he made sure Mokuba stayed close.

After what had happened, he wasn't letting him get away again.

…

**OH MY GOD GUYS!**

**I WAS BUST WITH MY OWN STORIES AND FORGOT TO UPDATE THIS!**

**DON'T KILL ME!**

**~SSTBS**


End file.
